


Smutty Drabbles

by Smuttyfreckles (3laxx)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, NSFW, all kinds of sex i guess, i dunno yet what ill write so uh, so uh, sorry im so awkward about this but this is new okay, these are my nsfw drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laxx/pseuds/Smuttyfreckles
Summary: This is just a collection of all NSFW drabbles I've written so far.Will be updated as I get suggestions.Uhm, I'm very awkward about this all but the stories are better than me sooo :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prompts list that you can choose from.  
> Feel free to suggest something and I'll try to write it ;D

161: “Bite me.”

**162: “Make me.” – DJWifi**

163: “Fuck me.”

164: “Stop teasing me so much…”

165: “Do you like it when I touch you like that?”

166: “Okay… This is new.”

167: “Want to head back to my place and have a little fun?”

168: “You’re in trouble now.”

169: “What a pretty sight.”

170: “Bend over.”

171: “On your knees.”

172: “The food looks great but-… There’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.”

173: “Lay back.”

174: “Take off your clothes.”

175: “Well, fine; just this once.”

176: “I’m waiting.”

177: “You’re so beautiful.”

178: “As you wish.”

179: “First one to make a noise loses.”

180: “You have no idea what you do to me.”

181: “If you’re bored; Wanna have sex?”

**182: “I’ve wanted this for so long.” - DJWifi**

183: “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”

184: “Can I touch you?”

185: “Open up.”

186: “No strings attached.”

187: “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

188: “Mine.”

189: “The nights still young.”

190: “We can’t do that here!”

191: “Behave.”

192: “What did you just say?”

193: “Good girl.”

194: “Good boy.”

195: “Come here.”


	2. Prompt 162 - DJWifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "king of the bed" discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I immediately got a smutty ask.  
> This is actually the very first smut scene I’ve ever written and wow, I never thought I’d do that sometime soon. Guess I’ll be introducing my new NSFW pseud with this?

“Make me.”, Alya said, crossing her arms.

Nino shrugged, keeping his straight face as he watched her tighten her arms in front of herself.

“Okay, I can do that.”, he got up and approached her, watching her get a bit nervous. Maybe his playful suggestion to somehow make her say “king of the bed” to him did hold a bit more than she had imagined. Especially when challenging him.

“What’re you doing?”, she skeptically asked as he came to a halt in front of her, smirking down to her.

“Making you say king of the bed to me.”, he said before letting his hands come to her hips, pulling her close. She gasped lightly but he soon cut her intake of air by pressing his lips on hers. She melted against him, certainly liking this turn of mood as she felt his hands exploring her body. He started chastely, for now just running his hands up and down her sides but soon his attitude changed from hesitant to teasing and finally to boldly exploring her breasts with one hand and lifting her up with the other arm. She locked her legs around his waist as he carried her to their shared bedroom, softly lowering her down to the mattress. Their kiss got more heated as they went and Alya couldn’t hold back a few moans in between as she ground her hips against him, already feeling his erection through his pants.

He growled lowly, opening the zipper of his jeans before pulling them down and climbing after her while his hands already did their best with her shirt. His warm, gentle fingers brushed over her stomach and made her shudder with anticipation, interrupting their kiss for a sharp intake of air as he squeezed one of her breasts.

“Am I distracting you?”, he grinned and she pouted.

“Still not saying it.”

“We’ll see~”

He plucked her glasses off her nose and placed them on their nightstand along with his. With a swift movement, her shirt flew to the floor and their lips locked again. Nino reached behind her and opened the clasp of her bra to pull it off her chest. She hated these short moments in which they didn’t touch, in which she had to let go of him to get the annoying pieces of fabric off. He still had a shirt on as well so she took advantage of them being parted anyway and pulled it over his head throwing it to the other side of the room. He wouldn’t need it for the rest of the night.

Finally, when he lowered himself down to her, they sighed contently before their lips found each other again.

Their skin connecting felt like a huge relief and she arched her back to be even closer to him. Nino’s hands on her back kept her against him and she moaned against him, trying to hold on to him as she felt his dick against her rift.

“Say it.”, he soon demanded, beginning to slowly ground against her, causing her to sigh loudly.

“… Nu-uh.”, Alya just so managed as she already felt her thighs tensing around his hips, “You-… You gotta make me. That was-… The deal…”

He grinned, she could feel it, and kissed down her neck to her shoulder.

“Alright, I will.”

He proceeded to kiss down her body, past her breasts and over her stomach until he reached the hem of her jeans. His nose stayed on her sensitive skin as he opened the zipper painfully slowly, making her squirm.

“C’mon, Nino, _please_!”, she mewled and felt the light brushing of air against her stomach as he chuckled.

“Only if you say it~”

“Never.”

His hands that were just about to pull her jeans down immediately stilled, letting the fabric travel down her legs incredibly slowly.

“O-Okay maybe in a few days-…?”, she managed, the wetness that soaked her panties already feeling uncomfortably cold.

“Now.”, he ordered, looking up to her. At least that’s what she assumed, since more of his skin color appeared than his wonderfully dark hair. She sighed as his hands got faster again, finally pulling her jeans off. Her panties soon followed, as did his boxers, and he kissed her stomach.

“Say it. I’m the king of the bed.”

“Nope, not gonna say it.”

He shrugged, pulling away. What she didn’t see was that he grabbed a condom.

“Okay, okay, you’re the king of the bed! Happy now? Then _fuck_ me!”

He chuckled as his face got sharper again because he crawled up to her, one hand caressing her jaw.

“As you wish, my queen.”

Their lips crashed against each other and she felt him grinding against her again, his erected dick sliding along her wet folds. Good thing he already put on a condom because they surely wouldn’t have stopped now. She tilted her hips up so that he would get the hint and felt his breath hitching against her chin. After adjusting himself he gently thrusted into her, both moaning when was fully inside. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him down with her, their noses almost touching as he started moving.

“Eyes on me.”, she whispered as he almost dropped her head next to hers, cupping his face with one hand, still keeping the other around him, “I wanna see you.”

He grinned while speeding up his movements, causing them both to moan loudly.

“You said it.”, he mumbled, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

“Anything for you.”, she smiled before she cried out as she came, finally burying her face on his neck. He followed soon after her, stilling his hips and slumping down on her. Alya’s fingers softly moved through his hair and she kissed his ear.

“My king.”

“My queen.”, he replied breathlessly.


	3. 182 - DJWifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I’d get a second prompt for smut ;P  
> Well, anyway, I wrote something! I hope it's okay?  
> Thanks to Martydreamy on Tumblr for requesting this!

“I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Alya was almost shy when she grabbed the hem of her shirt. Nino stepped to her and placed his hands over hers, placing a soft kiss on his wife’s lips.

“Me too, Alya… Me too.”

She sighed against his skin and lowered her head again, snuggling against him. He had already taken off his shirt so she could feel his warm chest through the fabric of her shirt, his heartbeat on her cheek. His thumbs drew small circles on the back of her hands and she let go of her shirt to interlace their fingers.

“You think it’ll work right away?”

He shook his head, kissing her forehead.

“If it’s not, we’ll just continue trying. I mean, the doctors all said there should be nothing in the way. So-…”, he trailed off, his fingers lightly trembling between hers. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up to him.

“… You’re nervous.”, she stated. It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah.”, he replied truthfully but gave her a genuine smile before cupping her cheek, “But I know it’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay. And hey, maybe we’ll be one more at the end of the year, hm?”

She sighed again and gave him a small kiss before lifting her free hand up to his neck.

“Yeah… Maybe…”

He smiled, dipping down to kiss her softly. She was surprised at first, when the kiss lingered, but soon melted into his embrace, pressing her stomach and chest against him. She wanted this. She wanted this for too long now.

“Are you okay?”, he gently asked as he felt her pausing underneath his touch, immediately stopping. She let go of his second hand and wound her arm around his waist, nodding slowly.

“Yeah. I’m-… More than okay, honestly. I want this.”

He nuzzled her nose with his and led her back until her knee bends bumped against the mattress, causing her to sit down. He bent down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up while occasionally giving her small kisses.

“I want this, too, Alya… I want this more than anything…”

She lifted her arms up for him to remove her shirt and as soon as it fell to the floor she already felt his hands coming back down on her elbows. She shivered under his light brushes, with his soft panting right in front of her and his golden eyes fluttering open and closed from time to time as he blindly worshipped her arms with his fingertips.

He made his way down to her shoulders, her arms slowly lowering again so that he could open the clasp on her bra. She pushed her nose against his cheek, her breath hitching as she felt him pulling the clasp apart, the fabric being replaced by his hands as soon as it was removed.

She moaned against the light stubble on his chin and gave him a little kiss on his cheek while his palms gently massaged her breasts. She slightly jumped at his thumbs flicking over her nipples and couldn’t help but reach out, hook her fingers into the loops of his jeans and pull him closer. He fell forward and now stood between her legs while she laid back, feeling him following her. Their lips found each other again and his hands wandered around her body to lay sprawled between the mattress and her back.

She pulled her hands away from his jeans and let them wander up his back, pulling him down to her so that his chest brushed over her skin. She moaned at the contact and sped up their kiss just a little, her fingertips beginning to massage him. He gasped and freed one of his hands, reaching down to his jeans to open the zipper. The annoying fabric immediately fell and Alya suddenly found herself incredibly grateful for his wide jeans.

Just a second later, she felt the mattress sinking down between her legs and his hand joining the other on her back again. She was lifted up just a bit and felt him push her up so they’d have enough room to both comfortably lay on their bed. She helped him until her neck hit the pillows on the headboard, then she pulled him down to her again, locking their lips.

She didn’t want to wait any longer. She hadn’t been able to think about anything else for the entire day already and now the moment was finally here.

With quick fingers she opened her own jeans and pushed them down but didn’t get farther. Soon, Nino’s hand joined her, helping her get out of the annoying fabric. Merely a faint, soft thumping sound indicated that the jeans had previously been on the bed but now laid discarded on the floor.

His experienced fingers immediately found their way to her rift and she moaned when he pushed the material away to caress her clit. With just a few swipes she was already a mess.

She felt his smirk against her lips and decided to pay him back so her fingers travelled down his stomach above her before slipping into his boxers. He had to break the kiss and now it was her turn to grin as she closed a hand around his erection. Grumbling, he dipped down again, now letting his lips crash against her. She sighed contently as she successfully brought out his wild side, now knowing he wouldn’t hesitate anymore. When he crossed that point it usually meant that she could relax and most importantly, didn’t have to remind him every few seconds that it was absolutely okay.

He hungrily pulled down the last remaining barrier between them and Alya gasped as she felt him lowering himself down on her. His erection slipped along her rift and she pulled her knees up, moaning his name as he got a little faster. Only with a lot of willpower and her collected strength she finally managed to stop him, opening her eyes again as she panted shallowly.

“I-… I wanna-…”

He tilted his head, the uncertainty already growing in his eyes, but she wouldn’t let it come so far. She pushed against his hips and turned, causing him to fall to the side. With a swift movement she straddled his hips, smirking down to him while the panting slowed down.

“I wanna make the baby. You just lean back.”

Nino grinned and reached up to pull her down on him, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. She trapped his dick between them and ground against him, making him moan. She already could feel his focus on the kiss dwindling so she let her tongue trace his lower lip, begging him to open his mouth for her. When he did she immediately took the opening, her hips still moving against his erection.

“Alya-…”, he tried but immediately moaned when she cut him off with her kiss. She wanted his attention on her, on her tongue, so she could continue teasing him down there.

His arms wound against her and he pulled her closer. One of his hands wandered down to her butt, pulling her up a bit. She moaned as she felt his dick slipping in position on her entrance, her insides already clenching and aching for him.

“… You ready…?”, he hoarsely asked, keeping his eyes closed but interrupting the kiss. She merely nodded, her lips brushing against his. So he gently pushed up, sighing when he entered her.

She mewled and hungrily captured his lips again until he was fully inside her, both of them stilling to savor the moment. Alya waited a few moments before beginning to move, causing them both to hum and moan. She sped up and felt his dick already twitching inside her, smirking at him.

“C’mon Nino…”, she whispered against his neck, “C’mon, please…”

His hands slipped up and down her sides while she sat up, propping herself up on his chest. She looked down to him and had to smile as she saw that his gaze was fixed on her, his hands slipping to her thighs.

“… You’re beautiful…”, he mumbled, his face contorting in the most wonderful ways as she rode him, “… So beautiful…”

She panted as she reached up to softly pull on his short brown hair in the nape of his neck, causing him to yelp quietly.

“Right back at you…”, she gasped, closing her eyes again. He pushed up against her and she clenched her teeth.

He lifted one of his hands a little higher, to rest his thumb on her stomach and push her down against him. Just as he did that a second time, she came with a cry.

Briefly after that he followed her with a soft gasp and she felt warmth spreading inside her. With a content sigh and her body still twitching from time to time because of her orgasm she laid down on his chest, snuggling close to his neck to hear him panting and feel his quickened heartbeat against her cheek.

“… That was nice…”, she mumbled, causing him to snort.

“More than that.”, he breathed heavily, locking his arms around her while his dick softened, “I think it was perfect.”

She smiled and lazily kissed his neck, one of her hands brushing over his chest.

“Then it was perfect.”

They both stayed silent for a bit until she felt him speak up again, the stubble on his chin softly scratching on her forehead.

“… You think that might’ve been it?”, he quietly asked, hope laced through his voice. She tilted her head up and nuzzled his jaw, her fingers curling on his chest, “… You think there’s a little Lahiffe on their way now?”

“… They might.”, she finally answered, pushing herself up a bit to let his dick slip out and to lay down beside him, snuggling him tighter, “Hopefully so.”


End file.
